Touchscreen devices are very common. Modern smartphones and tablet computers are almost always provided with a touchscreen, which allows a user in interact with the device by touching the screen with the user's finger or a suitable stylus. A user can interact with a touchscreen using scrolling and panning with a small touchscreen device such as a mobile phone, PDA, or tablet etc. For example, the user can move the user's finger on the touchscreen, dragging the image displayed on the touchscreen accordingly. On these devices, the size of the screen is a limitation of the interaction range, and compels the user to repeat some gestures such as the scroll/pan gesture on the sensitive area (the touchscreen) until the interaction is over. The cycle of touch, drag, release and move back can be repeated several times. Each cycle interrupts the interaction, slowing it down and disrupting the user gesture. Additionally, the user's finger or stylus hides a portion of the touchscreen during the interaction.